Inabook!
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Berisi status-status yang dibuat oleh para chara IE. Apa status yang dibuat mereka hari ini? / Bad Summary / Warning: GaJe, Abal, Typo / Chapter 4 Update! / Chapter 4. Author kemana?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : No pairing**

**Author's Territory**

**Yumi : Hola minna~~~ Saya membawakan sebuah fic baru pengganti '****彼女は女性です！****? ****ことはできません！****'****karena itu fic bakal hiatus dulu sebab ini bulan puasa dan fic itu banyak adegan suki suki nya. Sebenernya judul fic ini plesetan dari 'Facebook'. Nah... Dari pada banyak bacot, saya akan langsung ajah bacain skripsinya**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven/GO!/ Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi cerita dan OC ini asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, sedikit bahasa gaul, GaJe, alur melenceng, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

* * *

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci – Log In –**

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen – Log In –**

**Tenma Handsome – Log In –**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel – Log In—**

* * *

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

www.z*r* /1321775#full

Yayang Tenma... Kamu cantik banget deh...

**1000 suka 1 tidak suka **(?)** . Suka . 42 Komentar . Bagikan**

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

... Itu beneran si Tenma?

**Suka .**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Ya iyalah... Itu si Tenma... Emangnya siapa lagi?

**Suka .**

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen**

Buseeeetttt! Si Tenma cantik amat!

**Suka . Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma menyukai ini**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Hahahahaha! Siapa dulu dong... Gebetan gue gitu loh!

**Suka . Tenma Handsome tidak menyukai ini **(?)

**Tenma Handsome**

Heh! BAKAtsurugi! Apa-apaan gue jadi cewek di gambar itu?! Dan apa-apaan itu nama IB lo?! Hah!?

**Suka . Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci menyukai ini**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Ih... Yayang kok galak gitu sich sama akang... Akang kan cinta mati sama yayang Tenma... :(

**Suka .**

**Tenma Hadsome**

Yayang yuyang yayang buntut lo! Gue itu bukan yayang lo! Inget! Ni bulan puasa! Jangan nyebarin foto nista kayak gitu!

**Suka . Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci dan Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen menyukai ini**

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

Tsurugi: Bener tuh kata si Tenma... Ini bulan puasa... Lu jangan nyebarin foto yang aneh-aneh gitu...

**Suka . Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen dan Tenma Handsome menyukai ini**

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen**

Tsurugi: Iya tuh kata Usagi-san... Kan lu udah janji bahwa kita bakal ngehormatin Usagi-san dan OC lain. Nah... Kata Usagi-san, kalau puasa itu kita gak boleh nyebarin foto kayak gitu... Nanti puasa kita batal

**Suka . Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci dan Tenma Handsome menyukai ini**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Tenma: Eh? Tenma... Gue kan pacar lo! Masa lo lupa sih?

Usagi: Gomen deh...

Kirino: Beneran lo?

**Suka .**

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen**

Iya... Lu tanyain ajah ndiri sama Usagi-san...

**Suka .**

**Tenma Handsome**

Seinget gue, gue itu gak pacaran sama lo! Lo itu kan cuman pacaran sama gue secara sepihak!

**Suka .**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Kirino: Ok deh... Gua tanyain...

Tenma: Hehehe... *nyengir* Plissss dong Ten... Terima perasaan gua...

Usagi: Eh! Usagi-san! Beneran apa yang dikatain si Kirino?

**Suka .**

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

Bener apa yang dikatain si Kirino... Lu gak boleh nyebarin foto nista kayak gitu di bulan puasa

**Suka . Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen menyukai ini**

**Tenma Handsome**

Tsurugi: Kagak! Gua gak mau!

Usagi: Sebenernya... Hal-hal yang bisa membatalkan puasa itu apa ajah sih, Usagi-san? Kok cuman Kirino ajah yang dikasih tau

**Suka . Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel menyukai ini**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Tenma: Plissssss... Terima gua ya? *puppy eyes*

Usagi: Betul tuh kata yayang Tenma... Kenapa cuman si Kirino yang di kasih tempe?

**Suka .**

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen**

Usagi-san ngasih tau gue karena gue sendiri yang nanya ke dia... *sweatdroped*

**Suka . Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci menyukai ini**

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

Ok gua kasih tau. Hal-hal yang membatalkan puasa, yaitu:

-Makan dan minum dengan sengaja. Jika dilakukan karena lupa maka tidak batal puasa

-Jima (Bersenggama)

-Memasukkan makanan ke dalam perut. Termasuk dalam hal ini adalah suntikan yang mengenyangkan dan transfusi darah.

-Mengeluarkan mani dalam keadaan terjaga karena onani, bersentuhan, ciuman atau sebab lainnya dengan sengaja. Adapun keluar mani karena mimpi tidak membatalkan puasa karena keluarnya tanpa sengaja.

-Keluarnya darah haid dan nifas. Manakala seorang wanita mendapati darah haid, atau nifas maka puasanya akan batal, baik pada pagi hari atau sore hari sebelum terbenam matahari.

-Sengaja muntah, dengan mengeluarkan makanan atau minuman dari perut melalui mulut.

-Nafsu tidak tertahankan (Seperti marah, nangis, atau nafsu birahi).

**Suka . Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen, Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel, dan Tenma Handsome menyukai ini**

**Tenma Handsome**

Sou ka... Aku mengerti sekarang...

**Suka .**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Sou desu ka... Kira-kira kita semua boleh makan kapan ya?

**Suka .**

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

Kalian boleh makan pada saat adzan maghrib berkumandang... Padahal kan aku gak maksa untuk ikut puasa... Tapi kalau kalian mau makan ya makan ajah...

**Suka .**

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen**

Nandemonai Usagi-san! Sesekali mencoba hal yang seperti ini tidak apa-apa! Iya kan Tenma? Tsurugi?

**Suka . Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel dan Tema Handsome menyukai ini**

**Tenma Handsome**

Iya... Lagian, hal seperti ini sangat bermanfaat juga untuk melatih hawa nafsu kita

**Suka . Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel menyukai ini**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Betul kata Tenma. Ya... Sekalian aku harus melatih hawa nafsuku biar gak marah-marah mulu...

**Suka .**

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen**

Ah! Lu mah marah-marah di dunia nyata doang, Gi! Giliran di jejaring sosial, lu kelakuan 4L4y bgt!

**Suka . Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci dan Tenma Handsome menyukai ini . Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel tidak menyukai ini**

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

Hahahahaha... Bener tuh kata si Kirino! Lu mah di dunia nyata orangnya dingin! Giliran di internet lu 4L4Y!

**Suka . Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen dan Tenma Handsome menyukai ini . Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel tidak menyukai ini**

**Tenma Handsome**

Gua setuju sama Kirino dan Usagi-san! Pokoknya di jejaring sosial lu 4L4Y!

**Suka . Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci dan Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen menyukai ini**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Masih mending gua 4L4Y masih tingkatan ikan kakap! Daripada si Gamma... Tuh anak udah 4L4Y syndrome!

**Suka .**

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen**

Yang bener Gi? Perasaan si Gamma kalau di dunia nyata itu sama kayak lo deh!

**Suka . Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci dan Tenma Handsome menyukai ini**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Hah? Gue sama Gamma mirip? Mirip darimana?

**Suka .**

**Tenma Handsome**

Maksud si Kirino tuh... Sama-sama sifatnya dingin!

**Suka . Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen dan Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci menyukai ini**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Pada gak percaya sama gue nih? Coba kalian pada buka profilnya!

* ?refid=7

**Suka .**

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

... Buset! Tuh nama atau plat nomor?! *kagak bisa bacanya*

**Suka . Tenma Handsome dan Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen menyukai ini**

**Tenma Handsome**

MATA GUA SAKIT NGELIATNYA! #_#

**Suka . Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen menyukai ini**

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen**

Sama Ten! Apalagi status-statusnya! Gua gak ngerti!

**Suka .**

**Tenma Handsome**

MATA GUA PANAS!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Tenma Handsome – Log Off –**

* * *

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

Woi! Woi! Kenapa si Tenma off?

**Suka .**

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen**

Jangan-jangan dia kenapa-napa lagi! Tsurugi, lu kan satu kamar ama dia. Dia kenapa?

**Suka .**

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Yey... Mana gua tau... Orang gua lagi di ruang komputer!

**Suka .**

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

Biar gua cek!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci – Log Off –**

* * *

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

Gua ikut!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel – Log Off –**

* * *

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen**

Oi! Jangan tinggalin gua dong!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Kirino Ranmaru cowok tulen – Log Off –**

* * *

**Xx Inabook! xX**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Ditemukan seorang anak bernama Matsukaze Tenma tengah pingsan di kamarnya dengan keadaan mata berlubang! Tenma ditemukan pingsan oleh Usagi-san, Tsurugi-san, dan juga Kirino-san. Menurut penjelasan Tsurugi, Tenma pingsan dengan keadaan mengenaskan karena telah men-stalk profil salah satu pemain sepak bola dari El Dorado yang bernama Gamma Cakakak Cakikik (?). Pada saat ini, Tenma sedang berada di pusat rehabilitasi. Bagi para pembaca status ini yang penasaran dengan profil Gamma, silahkan klik link di bawah ini.

* ?refid=7

**Suka . Komentari . Bagikan**

**~TBC~**

**Omake**

"Hatchiiii!"

Seorang anak dengan rambut berwarna putih dan kulit yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat pucat tengah bersin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gamma?

"Kau kenapa Gamma? Kamu kedinginan?" Tanya Alpha yang kebetulan sekamar denga Gamma.

"Tidak. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku," Jawab Gamma.

**~Real TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2: Kolor Hunting! (?)

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven/GO!/ Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi cerita dan OC ini asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, sedikit bahasa gaul, GaJe, alur melenceng, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

**Fidio Italian Boy – Log In –**

**Mark Kruger not Mark Evans – Log In –**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino – Log In –**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco – Log In –**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn – Log In –**

* * *

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Euh... Saha sih nu maling kolor urang!?

**12.000 Suka . Suka . 75 Komentar . Bagikan .**

**Mark Kruger not Mark Evans**

Dylan... Kamu ngomong apaan?

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

Iya... Kamu ngomong bahasa apa sih?

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Bahasa naon we... :P

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Dylan... Sejak kapan lu bisa bahasa Sunda? Lu keturunan Sunda?

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Kagak lah... Gua diajarin sama Usagi-san...

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Gyahahahahhahahahha... Napa lu Lan? Sempak lo ilang lagi? Kasian banget! Gyahahahahhahahahha!

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Anjir! Lu gak setia kawan amat sih Gar! Masa kolor gua ilang lo malah ketawa?

**Suka .**

**Mark Kruger not Mark Evans**

Kalian berdua ngerti Gar? Rococo?

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Ya iyalah kita ngerti... Orang diajarinnya di depan kita juga... Mana bahasanya bahasa Sunda kasar lagi!

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

Gak bener dah lu pada... *sweatdroped*

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Ada yang tau kolor gua kemana?

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Dibawa sama si Sasuke kali...

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Hah?! Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke? Yang ada di anime Naruto bukan?

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Anjrit! Masa lo gak tau sih? Sasuke itu anjing peliharaan si bocah yang namanya Tenma itu loh! Ndeso banget sih lo jadi orang!

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Diem lu Gar! Daripada lo Kudet!

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Heh! Justru lo yang kudet! Kalau gue kudet, gue gak akan promosiin nih jejaring sosial!

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

...

**Suka .**

**Mark Kruger not Mark Evans**

Weissshhh... Skakmat...

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Senjata makan tuan euy...

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

Lain kali, kalau mau ngemengin seseorang, liat dulu diri sendiri...

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Diem dah lu pada!

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Adeuh... Ada yang marah nih... Bulan Puasa nih! Jangan marah dong...

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Bener tuh kata si Edgar... Entar puasa lo batal lagi...

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Udah ah... Sekarang yang penting, KOLOR GUA DI MANA!?

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

Ey... Sugan! Da aing mah teu nyaho...

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Katanya lo gak ngerti bahasa Sunda... Gimana sih lo... =="

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

Hehehe... Tadi sempet buka-buka google dulu... *nyengir*

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Google? Google tuh yang suka dipake sama gua?

**Suka .**

**Mark Kruger not Mark Evans**

ITU MAH GOOGLE ONENG!

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

SARUA WAE PE'A!

**Suka .**

**Mark Kruger not Mark Evans**

SEMERDEKA LOE!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Mark Kruger not Mark Evans – Log Off –**

* * *

**Fidio Italian Boy**

Yah... Si Mark ngambek...

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Tanggung jawab lu Lan!

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Eh? Kok gua yang disalahin? Dia yang salah juga...

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Udah! Di sini dua-duanya salah! Sekarang lu pada harus minta maaf!

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Tumben lu alim Co!

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Jadi maksud lu dari dulu gue gak alim? Gitu? *death glare*

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

E-eh? Enggak kok! Lu alim kok dari dulu!

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

KAGAK! GUA KAGAK MAU MINTA MAAF!

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Woles ajah masbro... Kagak usah pake caps lock jebol segala...

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

TERSERAH GUE! CAPS LOCK CAPS LOCK GUE! BUKAN CAPS LOCK LU INI!

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

*sweatdroped*

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

*makan popcorn*

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

Lu gak puasa, Gar? Kok makan popcorn?

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Pura-puranya...

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

GUA CUMAN NASEHATIN!

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

APA LU!? NANTANGIN BERANTEM!?

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

KAGAK! GUA KAGAK MAU BERANTEM SAMA LO! DARIPADA BERANTEM SAMA LO MENDINGAN GUA NGELAKUIN –piiiiiiip- SAMA SI FIDIO!

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

KOK NAMA GUE DI BAWA-BAWA SIH!?

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Rococo... Sadar woi! Si Fidio udah pacaran sama si Mark...

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

DIAM LO EDGAR!

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU BERANTEM SAMA LO!? MENDINGAN GUA DI-piiiiip- SAMA SI MARK!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Mark Kruger not Mark Evans – Log In –**

* * *

**Mark Kruger not Mark Evans**

JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA GUA!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Mark Kruger not Mark Evans – Log Off –**

* * *

**Fidio Italian Boy**

...

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

... Menakutkan

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Si Mark selalu mengawasi kita dari langit...

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Lu kira si Mark udah meninggal? *sweatdroped*

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

*nyengir*

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

Udahlah... Sekarang yang penting, KOLOR GUA DI MANA!?

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

UDAH DIBILANGIN GAK TAU LU MASIH AJA NYOLOT!

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Dylan... Bisa gak sih lu berhenti ngomongin soal kolor lo? Udah dibilangin kita gak tau lu masih aja nyolot

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

Iya nih... Bosen gua dengernya...

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

GUA GAK MAU TAU! POKOKNYA KOLOR GUA KEMANA!?

**Suka .**

* * *

**Therese Tolue si Kece Badai – Log In –**

* * *

**Therese Tolue si Kece Badai**

Dylan! Tadi aku minjem sempak mu ya!

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

...

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

*cengo*

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

O-ouw...

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

...

**Suka .**

**Therese Tolue si Kece Badai**

A-ada apa?

**Suka .**

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn**

THERESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU B*ST*RD!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Dylan b'rudax Unicorn – Log Off –**

* * *

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Therese! Hati-hati ada yang ngamuk!

**Suka .**

**Therese Tolue si Kece Badai**

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Therese Tolue si Kece Badai – Log Off –**

* * *

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

Kau telat memberitahu, Edgar...

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

Sebelum kita menghampiri Therese, kita mengheningkan cipta dulu. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai

**Suka .**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

*mengheningkan cipta*

**Suka .**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco**

*mengheningkan cipta*

**Suka .**

**Fidio Italian Boy**

Mengheningkan cipta... Selesai. Mari kita off sama-sama

* * *

**Fidio Italian Boy – Log Off —**

**Rococo bukanlah Hydro Coco – Log Off –**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino – Log Off –**

* * *

**Xx Inabook! xX**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Ditemukan seorang anak bernama Therese Tolue tengah babak belur di kamar mandinya. Hidungnya pindah ke perut, telingannya pindah ke mata, matanya pindah ke telinga, sempaknya pindah ke kepala. Penyebab keadaan Therese yang sungguh 'tidak mengenaskan' ini karena dia diduga maling sempak milik Dylan Ket (?). Saat ini, Therese tengah terbaring di pusat rehabilitasi sedangkan Dylan sedang dimarahin habis-habisan oleh Yumi. Sekian berita hari ini, Saya Edgar Valtinas yang gantengnya selangit, kece badai, dan esom (?) pamit undur diri.

**Suka . Komentari . Bagikan**

**~TBC~**

**Gamma Ketjeh**

Ini sudah lanjut :)

**REVIEW PLEASE! GAK REVIEW JUGA GAK APA-APA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Virus PAA

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven/GO!/ Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi cerita dan OC ini asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, sedikit bahasa gaul, GaJe, alur melenceng, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING ****:)**

* * *

**HiroHiro Hiroto – Log In –**

**Midorikawa Reize – Log In –**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel – Log In –**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya – Log In –**

* * *

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Gyahahahahahahaha! Akhirnya gue bisa menang! Gyahahahahahahaha!

**500 Suka . Suka . 64 Komentar . Bagikan .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Halah... Baru ngalahin kita bertiga ajah sumbingnya udah selangit...

**Suka . Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel dan Nagumo Burn Haruya menyukai ini**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

Sombong Ryuuji... Bukan sumbing... =="

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Betul tuh kata si Ryuuji! Lu sombong bener jadi orang!

**Suka . Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel dan Midorikawa Reize menyukai ini**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Alah... Bilang ajah kalian pada iri sama gue... Iya kan? Ngaku ajah deh lo pada...

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Yey... Ngapain juga gue harus iri sama lo? Iyuuuhhh... Upay buanget sih...

**Suka .**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

... Ryuuji?

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Nani, Fuusuke?

**Suka .**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

Lu kagak salah makan pas sahur tadi kan?

**Suka . HiroHiro Hiroto dan Nagumo Burn Haruya menyukai ini**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Kagak lah... Emang napa sih?

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Lo kok ngomongnya... Errrr... Kayak sok gaul gitu sih?

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Iiihhh... Siapa juga yang sok gaul... Lu nya ajah kali yang ndeso... Iyuuuh... Gak level...

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Hiroto... Lu tau penyebab si Ryuuji jadi sok gaul kayak gini?

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

... Mungkin itu efek gara-gara dia nonton PAA kemarin malem

**Suka .**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

Lu tau dari mana?

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Ya iyalah gue tau... Orang kemarin pas taraweh gue nemenin dia nonton di youtube

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Gue gak nyangka... Ternyata orang seperti Ryuuji bisa suka sama PAA

**Suka . Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel menyukai ini  
**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

Iya... Gue juga gak nyangka...

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Emang napa sih kalau gue suka PAA? Masalah buat kalian?

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Gak masalah sih... Cuman ya... Agak aneh ajah gitu...

**Suka . Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel dan Nagumo Burn Haruya menyukai ini**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

... Itu siapa yang nyetel lagu Kamseupay keras-keras?

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Gue! Kenapa? Masalah buat lo?

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

RYUUJIIIIIIII! BERISIK TAHUUUUUUUU!

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

GUE GAK MAU MAKAN TAHU! GUE LAGI PUASA!

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

SAKAREPMU LAH!

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Sakarepmu itu apaan?

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

GUBRAK!

**Suka .**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

Sakarepmu itu artinya terserah kamu...

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

RYUUJI! POKOKNYA MATIIN GAK LAGUNYA!?

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

KAGAK! GUE KAGAK MAU!

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Pppffttt... Ryuuji... Kau lucu sekali...

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Lu napa Hiroto?

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Lu gak nyadar sesuatu?

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Maksud lo?

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Gue, Fuusuke, sama Haruya... LAGI NGINTIP LO JOGET CUMAN PAKE KOLOR SAMBIL GOYANG BOR!

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

SIALAN KALIAN!

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!

**Suka .**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk... Gile lu Ji! Lu keren banget!

**Suka . Nagumo Burn Haruya dan HiroHiro Hiroto menyukai ini**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Goyangannya itu loh... HOT BANGET!

**Suka . HiroHiro Hiroto dan Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel menyukai ini**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Kayaknya lu berbakat jadi penyanyi dangdut deh... Xixixixixixi...

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

DIEM LU SEMUA!

**Suka .**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

Kenapa lu gak nyalonin diri ajah jadi penyanyi dangdut?

**Suka . Nagumo Burn Haruya dan HiroHiro Hiroto menyukai ini**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Bener tuh... Entar lu nyalonin diri, buat gaya baru yang diberi nama 'goyang bebek' soalnya goyang itik udah diambil sama... Siapa itu namanya?

**Suka . HiroHiro Hiroto dan Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel menyukai ini**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Saskia Gotik

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Iya! Saskia Gotik! Terus lu nari-nari dipanggung dan kalau lu ngadain konser undang kita bertiga, Ok?

**Suka . HiroHiro Hiroto dan Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel menyukai ini**

**Midorikawa Reize**

GAK! GAK AKAN PERNAH! GUE GAK AKAN PERNAH MAU JADI PENYANYI DANGDUT!

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Yah... Padahal sayang tuh...

**Suka .**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

Iya... Sayang benget... Padahal di sini lagi kekurangan stok 'cowok cantik' untuk menjadi penyanyi dangdut

**Suka . Nagumo Burn Haruya dan HiroHiro Hiroto menyukai ini**

**Midorikawa Reize**

GUE KAGAK CANTIK! GUE ITU COWOK PALING GANTENG SELANGIT!

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Ganteng? LU MAH GENTENG!

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

WHAT THE!? SEENAKNYA AJAH LU BILANG GUE GENTENG! Ah... Gue tau.. Lu pasti sirik sama gue ka? Iyuuuh... Kamseupay banget sih...

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Yey... Ogah banget gue sirik sama lo... Mendingan gue sirik sama Rhoma Irama...

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Kira-kira kalau gue jual foto-foto Ryuuji dapet uang berapa ya?

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

HIROTO! SEJAK KAPAN LU FOTO GUE!?

**Suka .**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

Lu gak nyadar kalau tadi Hiroto bawa kamera?

**Suka .**

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Dan kalau video nya dijual kayaknya gue bakal kaya nih...

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Suzuno: Kagak...

Nagumo & HiroHiro : SIALAN! JANGAN JUAL TUH BARANG-BARANG ATAU GUE HAJAR KALIAN!

**Suka .**

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel**

Errrr... Gue gak ikutan...

**Suka .**

* * *

**Suzuno Fuusuke is Gazel – Log Off –**

* * *

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Yah... Si Fuusuke malah off lagi...

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Iya nih... Gak seru...

**Suka .**

**Midorikawa Reize**

Itu tandanya dia gak mau ngikutin ajaran sesat kalian berdua

**Suka .**

**HiroHiro Hiroto**

Gue jual fotonya ah...

**Suka .**

* * *

**HiroHiro Hiroto – Log Off –**

* * *

**Nagumo Burn Haruya**

Gue juga mau ngejual video dulu... Pai pai!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Nagumo Burn Haruya – Log Off –**

* * *

**Midorikawa Reize**

LO BERDUA JANGAN KABURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Midorikawa Reize – Log Off –**

* * *

**Xx Inabook! xX**

**Edgar Valtinas bukan Valentino**

Ditemukan dua orang anak bernama Kiyama Hiroto dan Nagumo Haruya atau bisa disebut Gran dan Burn tengah sekarat di jamban tetangga karena dihajar oleh orang gila yang cuman pakai kolor bernama Midorikawa Ryuuji atau bisa disebut Reize. Penyebab Reize menghajar Gran dan Burn karena dua bocah nista tersebut mau menjual foto dan video nista tentang dirinya. Saat ini, Gran dan Burn tengah pingsan tak bernyawa (?) di pusat rehabilitasi sedangkan Reize tengah diceramahi oleh Hitomiko dan Saginuma. Sekian berita dari saya, salam banci cyin~~~

**Suka . Komentari . Bagikan**

**~TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4: Author kemana?

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven/GO!/ Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi cerita dan OC ini asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, sedikit bahasa gaul, GaJe, alur melenceng, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

**Shindou Gak Cengeng –Log In—**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro –Log In—**

**Hamano Is The Best –Log In—**

**Hayami The Zeroyon –Log In—**

* * *

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Dia kemana sih?

**1415 Suka . Suka . 112 Komentar . Bagikan .**

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

Nyari siapa?

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Cieeee... Yang kangen sama Minamisawa... :v

**Suka . Shindou Gak Cengeng dan Hayami The Zeroyon menyukai ini**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Gue gak kangen sama dia... Gue itu lagi nyari seseorang

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Kurama-kun... Kau selingkuh?

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

WHAT!? KURAMA SELINGKUH! YANG BENER LU HAYAMI?

**Suka .**

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa selingkuh, Kurama

**Suka . Hayami The Zeroyon dan Hamano Is The Best menyukai ini**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Enak ajah lu ngomong! Gue itu lagi nyari si kelinci playboy!

**Suka .**

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

Maksudmu... Author?

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Author yang mana? Author itu di sini banyak

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Masa lu gak tau sih Hamano? Kudet lu!

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Hamano-kun... Maksud Kurama-kun itu adalah Usagi-san a.k.a Usagi Yumi

**Suka .**

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

Emang ngapain lo nyariin Usagi-san?

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Oh... Usagi-san toh... Ngapain lo nyariin dia? Mau minta jamu Mbah Ijem biar tambah tinggi?

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Bukan! Gue itu nyari dia karena dia itu udah 2 bulan lebih ngilang

**Suka .**

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

Bener juga sih... Tuh anak satu udah kagak kelihatan batang hidungnya

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Dia udah ngilang sejak tanggal 15 Juli

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Ceileh... Sampai hapal tanggal ngilangnya... :3

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Grrrr... Gue mau buat perhitungan sama tuh kelinci playboy!

**Suka .**

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

Sebenernya lo itu kenapa sih? Kagak ada masalah sama dia kan?

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Kagak... Cuman gue kesel ajah sama tuh author satu

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Emang lo kesel kenapa sih? Perasaan lo gak pernah ada masalah ama Usagi-san

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Lo pada masih inget gak kejadian pas waktu puasa?

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Yang sempak Dylan-san ilang bukan?

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Bukan, cungkring! Yang syuting fic 'Kanojo wa Josidesu!? Koto wa Dekimasen!' ngedadak itu!

**Suka .**

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

Oh... Yang itu... Lo kesel gara-gara apa?

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Bloon banget lu, Shindou! Si Kurama itu kesel gara-gara dia jadi perempuan di fic itu!

**Suka . Kurama Bukan Kitaro menyukai ini**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Kau masih belum terima mendapat peran itu, Kurama-kun?

**Suka .**

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

#pundung di pojokan

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Hamano: Tumben lu smart!

Hayami: IYA! GUE MASIH BELUM TERIMA!

Shindou: Di dumay kagak ada pojokan Shin!

**Suka . Hamano Is The Best menyukai ini**

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

Dumay? Dumay apaan?

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Lo ketularan si Gamma ngomong 'smart' ya?

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Udah... Terima ajah... Namanya juga udah takdir...

**Suka . Hamano Is The Best, Shindou Gak Cengeng, dan Kurama Bukan Kitaro menyukai ini**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Shindou: Dunia Maya, oon! Kudet amat sih lo jadi orang!

Hamano: Eh? Kagak... Tapi... Kayaknya iya

Hayami: Ok! Sankyuu atas nasehatnya!

**Suka .**

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

Hiks... Hiks... Kurama jahat! Hiks...

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

=="

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

:)

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Halah... Shindou! Lu gitu aja udah nangis...

**Shindou Gak Cengeng**

KURAMA JAHAT!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Shindou Gak Cengeng –Log Off—**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara –Log In—**

* * *

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Eh? Itu si Shindou kenapa nangis dramatis gitu di kamar?

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Coba Minamisawa-san baca komentar di atas

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

... Begitu ya...

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

A-ano... Lebih baik kita balik lagi ke topik awal...

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Ok deh...

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Eh! Gue denger-denger, katanya Usagi-san buat fic baru

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Fic baru? Bukannya itu fic udah di update pas selesai lebaran?

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Eh? Kapan syutingnya? Kok gue gak tau?

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Lo gak tau Hayami? Ketinggalan jaman amat sih!

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Kurama: Kurama... Jangan ngomongnya pedes-pedes gitu dong...

Hayami: Sesudah selesai lebaran langsung syuting kilat

Hamano: Yoi... Tapi gue sebut fic baru karena tuh bocah satu belum update fic yang lain

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

Biarin! Mulut-mulut gue ini! Bukan mulut lo!

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Emang tu fic ceritanya gimana?

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

S-syuting kilat? =="

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Hayami: Jadi syutingnya cuman satu hari gitu...

Hamano: Gue gak tau ceritanya gimana... Lu tanyain ajah ke Majo-san atau OC dia yang lain

Kurama: Idih... Manis manis tapi galak

**Suka .**

* * *

**Utsukushi Majo –Log In—**

* * *

**Utsukushi Majo**

... Ada yang manggil saya?

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

... Panjang umur

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Eh! Minamisawa! Emang lu diizinin manggil Utsukushi-san pake nama kecil?

**Suka .**

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro**

GUE GAK MANIS! GUE ITU LAKI-LAKI!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Kurama Bukan Kitaro –Log Off—**

* * *

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Wew! Udah dua orang yang ngambek...

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Udah kok... Gue udah dapet izin... Iya kan Majo-san?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Seingatku kau minta izin ke Suzu, bukan aku... Tapi aku tidak peduli kau mau memanggilku dengan marga atau nama kecil

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

==" Ummm... Utsukushi-san... Jadi bagaimana cerita fic baru Usagi-san?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Ceritanya ada seorang pemuda berkerudung merah dan seorang pemuda setengah serigala yang saling jatuh cinta

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Matte! Matte! Tadi... pemuda berkerudung merah dan seorang pemuda setengah serigala yang saling jatuh cinta!?

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Apa jangan-jangan...

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

... Yaoi?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Memang iya

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

RATE NYA APA!?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

T...

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Hah... Masih wajar...

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

... Tapi berubah jadi M

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

WTH!?

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

GENRENYA APA!?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Romance dan drama

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

b-berarti... ADA LEMONNYA DONG!?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Lemon sih gak ada...

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Lah? Terus ngapain jadi rated M? Ada adegan gore nya?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Gak... Cuman ada adegan lime...

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

WHAT!? ITU GIMANA CARA SYUTINGNYA!? APA USAGI-SAN YANG JADI SUTRADARANYA LANGSUNG!?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Gak... Yang jadi sutradaranya waktu itu Rai

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Rai... Akemine Rai? Usagi-sannya kemana?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Dia di dunia manusia... Tidak sempat kembali ke dunia ini...

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Dunia Manusia? Bukannya ini dunia manusia?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Bukan... Ini dunia anime dan game...

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Lalu? Pintu masuk ke dunia manusia darimana?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Pintu masuknya itu adalah kamarnya... Tapi hanya dia dan beberapa orang tertentu yang bisa pergi ke dunia manusia... Karena dia memang asli dari dunia sana...

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Memang di dunia manusia dia ngapain?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Ya sekolah lah... Emang mau ngapain lagi? Pergi ke diskotik?

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Ehehehe... Kalau gak salah, dia itu murid tahun pertama kayak Tenma-kun, Nishizono-kun, Tsurugi-kun, Kageyama-kun, dan Kariya-kun ya?

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Kalau Usagi-san murid tahun pertama, harusnya kan dia masih bisa pergi ke dunia ini... Murid tahun pertama kan tidak sibuk...

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

SMP di Jepang dan di Indonesia itu beda... Murid tahun pertamanya itu selalu banyak tugas, sering ada ulangan harian, belum PR yang tidak ada habisnya ditambah belum lagi ada eskul... Tapi, setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu itu biasanya anak-anak SMP itu libur

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Kalau hari Sabtu dan Minggu libur, kenapa Usagi-san tetep gak balik ke sini?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Kan sudah kubilang... Dia sibuk... Sabtu minggu lalu dia ngerjain PR di rumah temannya lalu nonton JRBL... Sabtu sekarang dia ada latihan basket terus dia ngerjain PR lagi di rumah teman... Setiap hari Minggunya dia nongkrong di Ind*maret sambil bikin naskah buat fic selanjutnya

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Sou ka... Eh? Usagi-san ikutan eskul basket? Bukannya dia sukanya sepak bola ya?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Iya sih... Tapi di sekolahnya gak ada eskul sepak bola... Adanya futsal cuman yang perempuannya udah di non-aktifin... Jadinya dia ikut basket

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Oh... BTW, si Hamano kemana? Kok daritadi dia kagak ngomen?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

Hayami-kun... Kau sekamar dengannya kan?

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

I-iya... T-tapi daritadi dia masih mantengin komputer kok... C-cuman...

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Cuman kenapa?

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

T-tatapannya itu... Seperti orang kelaparan

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

...

**Suka .**

**Hamano is The Best**

Majo-chan... Mau di rape sama aku?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

...

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

H-hamano...kun?

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Nan desu ka, Hayami?

**Suka .**

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

D-di belakangmu...

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Oi! Pada kenapa?

**Suka .**

**Hamano Is The Best**

Ada a- Eh?

**Suka .**

**Hayami Is The Best**

Minamisawa-san... Gali tanah buat kuburan Hamano...

**Suka .**

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Emang napa sih?

**Suka .**

**Utsukushi Majo**

FORBIDDEN MAGIC!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Utsukushi Majo –Log Off—**

* * *

**Hamano Is The Best**

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Hamano Is The Best –Log Off—**

* * *

**Hayami The Zeroyon**

Wah... Adegan action gratis... Live lagi... Gue nonton dulu ya, Minamisawa-san!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Hayami The Zeroyon –Log Off—**

* * *

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara**

Oi! Gue ikut nonton!

**Suka .**

* * *

**Minamisawa Atsushi Not Murasakibara –Log Off—**

* * *

**Xx Inabook xX**

**Edgar Valtinas Bukan Valentino**

Hello! Cmua! Ada yang kangen cama aku gach?

Ok! Berita hari ini adalah, ditemukan seorang anak yang bernama Hamano Kaiji dengan tubuh penuh luka-luka dan di dadanya terdapat tanda hexagon warna hitam dengan aura ungu gelap. Diduga anak nista ini telah di 'Forbidden Magic' Oleh salah satu OC Yumi yang bernama Utsukushi Majo. Saksi yang melihat adegan penyiksaan yang bernama Hayami Tsurumasa dan Minamisawa Atsushi hanya menonton sembari makan popcorn dengan tampang bloon. Lalu temannya yang lain bernama Shindou Takuto dan Kurama Norihito malah lagi ambek-ambekan(?) berjamaah. Saat ini, keadaan Hamano malah semakin parah karena di 'Doll Trap' oleh Kagami Kuro dan Kagami Shiro. Kagami Twins ini sempat mengira kalau Hamano itu adalah boneka kutukan jadi mereka mainkan. Saat ini, Hamano sedang dibawa oleh Suzu ke pusat rehabilitasi. Ya... Mumpung Suzu lagi baik, jadi dia kasihan sama Hamano. Sekian, saya Edgar Valtinas yang imut dan unyu-unyu, pamit undur diri!

**Suka .**

**Omake**

"Tadaima..."

Terlihat seorang gadis yang crossdresser jadi terlihat seperti seorang lelaki memasuki ruang makan dengan tampang lelah. Ia lalu duduk di kursi.

"Akhirnya ni anak balik ke sini juga..." Ucap Mai.

"Mai... Kopi satu..."

"Lu kira gue ini tukang kopi?"

"Ehehehe... Udah... Buruan buatin..."

"Iya iya..."

"Eh? Mana kembaran lo?"

"Lagi nyuci sempak,"

"O-oh..."

Dan jawaban dari Mai sukses membuat Yumi sweatdroped.

"Tadi ada masalah gak?"

"Ada..."

"Hah... Sekarang antara siapa dengan siapa?"

"Hamano dengan Majo... Lu gak marahin si Majo?"

"Tau ah! Gue udah stress..." Jawab Yumi dengan tampang frustasi.

"Gue mau manggil si Minamisawa ama Kurama dulu... Kopinya lu taruh ajah di meja makan," Ucap Yumi sembari bangkit dari dari duduknya.

"Gue saranin lebih baik lu jangan panggil dulu si Kurama," Ucap Mai.

"Emang napa?"

"Tuh!" Mai pun menunjuk pojok ruang makan dimana ada seorang makhluk dengan rambut teal tengah duduk jongkok sambil nanam jamur dan bergumam,"Gue gak manis... Gue gak manis..." Berulang-ulang kali.

"=="

**~TBC~**


End file.
